Forgotten and Lost
by mz.edwardcullen95
Summary: Bella left her baby w/ Jacob to go look for Edward and tell him but it's been 15 years and Bella hasn't come back. Liz who knows nothing about her life runs away to find her family. But will things go for the better or worse? R&R! Give it a try PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**EPOV**

"Elizabeth! Get down here!!" he yelled

"I'm COMING!!" I yelled back. Okay let me tell you a little bit about myself my name is VERY long: Elizabeth Marie Alice Rose Esmay. I am 15 years old and have no idea who my parents are whatsoever. A couple months after I was born my Mom dropped me off at her "best friends" house. Little did she know he would be my worst nightmare. "What Jacob?" i asked unetusiasticly.

"What is that horrible noise up there"

"I was playing the guitar"

"When did you learn how to play"

"uh...you payed for the lessions as long as i didn't take piano remember"

"Oh ya. How long ago was that"

"Like six years ago Jake"

"hmm. Okay. Well...clean up the kitchen"

"Why" my voice sounded very annoyed, "I just cleaned it like half an hour ago"

"Well I had a snack after dinner and it's dirty again." he smirked evily at me.

A burst of courage shot through me, "No. I'm not your slave!" His hand balled into a fist.

"Go ahead, hit me. I DARE YOU!" i glared back at him.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM BEFORE I THROW YOU OUT!!" I ran up the stairs not looking back.

There was a small knock on my door, "Liz, can i come in, it's Tiffany." Tiffany was Jacob's wife. She had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She was always sweet and caring...I had no idea how two very diferent people could be so in love. "Come in." my voice was unenthusiastic.

"Jacob told me what happened."

"And..."

"And he shouldn't have gotten so mad, so, tomorrow your not grounded." she smiled.

"UGH!" i threw my pillow against the wall. "but i haven't gone for my run yet!"

"I know, and I'm sorry. But Jacob isn't here to give the okay and I wouldn't feel right letting you go." she bit her lip nervously.

"It's fine, I'll just run extra tomorrow. Night."

She kissed me on the forehead,"I truly am sorry. Goodnight." She left the room silently. And then my luck got worse. It began to rain. Hard. I grabbed my guitar and my lyric notebook and began writing what my heart told me.

**_I'm standing on the bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound_**

**_Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?_**

**_(Chorus)  
It's a DAMP cold night!  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you_**

**_(Mmm..)_**

**_I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know?  
'Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone_**

**_Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?_**

**_(CHORUS)_**

**_Oh!_**

**_Why is everything so confusing?  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yeah.. yeah.. yeah!..yeah.. yeah,  
yeah.. yeah, yeah yeah,YEAH...  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I...!  
I'm with YOU...  
I'm with YOU...  
Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I!_**

**_I'm with you...  
I'm with you..._**

**_Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I  
I'm with you  
I'm with you_**

**_I'm with you._**

I closed my eyes and thought. Why isn't my Mom here? Why doesn't my dad know I exist? Where are they? Don't they care about me? But then I got an idea Didn't they go to Forks High School? If they won't find me, im gonna find them!

* * *

**Okay so...what do you think? It's gonna get better I promise! PLEASE R&R!! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**LPOV: (A/N) I've changed it to L because everyone calls her Liz)**

Early the next morning I ran downstairs to find the kitchen, as usually, crazy. Jacob and Tiffany had four kids:Chase, Daisy, Billy, and Laura, Billy and Laura were twins and only five years old. Chase was eight and Daisy was almost seven. Tiffany was getting the twins their breakfast, i helped out by getting pop-tarts out for the other kids. When they finished I would have my regular cereal and try to be out of the house before Jacob woke up.

"Tiffany?" I asked using my sweet and innocent voice.

"Yes dear?" her voice was already tired from this morning.

"Can I go out of town today?"

She stopped cleaning the table,"Where?"

"Just to Forks." I put some toys back in the closet.

"Fine," she shrugged, "Just be back by five!"

I ran into the garage and pulled the sheet off my bike. Tiffany would kill me if she knew but I asked Jacob and he didn't mind it was old and red, but I loved it! **(A/N: It's Bella's Bike) **O.K. yes I was 15, but I looked 17, I've always looked about two years older, but I didn't care. I walked it out until I was about a block away to start the engine and I took off.

I was here. Forks High School. I walked into the school office where an old white haired lady sat. Her name was on her desk Mrs. Cope. I walked over there and she immediately looked up.

"Hi. How can I help you?"

"Um...do you have any yearbooks from previous years?"

She looked through a cupboard, "Yes for up to 20 years ago."

I took a deep breath, "can i see the one from 16 years ago?" my voice shook.

"Sure." She smiled and handed it to me. I skipped to the senior pictures. Underneath all the class photos were some random ones. One was of a girl and a guy with his arm around her. You couldn't tell who the girl was, her face was completely turned around, but the caption said "Bella Swan and Mike Newton." I turned to face Mrs. Cope. "Where can I find Mike Newton?"

She looked a little unsure,"At the hiking store." she wrote down the directions and handed them to me.

"Thank you!" i said as I ran out the door.

I walked into the store very excited. I nearly sprinted to the counter where a guy with a name tag saying:Mike, on it. He too looked up and smiled.

"Hi. How may I help you?" He looked nothing like me, he obviously wasn't my dad.

"Um...yes. What can you tell me about a Bella Swan?"

His face dropped but then perked up, "What do you need to know?"

"Anything, well...does she have any relatives here?"

He looked down at his shoes, "Her dad was the police chief here, he died a little after she got married. Her mom disowned her after she had a baby...there was another reason too, but she wouldn't tell me."

"Do you know where she might be" I pleaded.

"The guy she married talked about always live up north." He looked like he wouldn't talk anymore about him, but I wanted one last question.

"Was she pretty?"

He smiled, "Beautiful."

Tears gathered in my eyes, "Thank you." I walked out wiping them away.

When I got home I sat in the living room reading. Everything was peaceful...until Jacob got home.

"WHAT ARE DOING?!"

I jumped up. "reading."

"WHY?"

"Cause I was bored."

"WELL IF YOUR SO BORED WHY DON'T YOU GO TO YOUR FATHER WHO PROBABLY DOESN'T EVEN WANT YOU!!"

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS PICK ON ME?"

He shrugged and began to watch T.V. like nothing had happened.

I ran upstairs and began throwing all my clothes into a bag, with special jewelry, my notebook, and my 90,000 dollars I've been saving since i was nine from birthday money my Mom left as birthday presents. I put my guitar into it's case that had the money i was saving to buy a car with but then realized that my mom had left me money for that too and just kept in there. It left my cell phone in one of my pockets of a jacket I wasn't taking. Once I had everything I lied on my bed. It was officialin the dead of night tonight I would run away. I was tired of being treated this way!

**Okay. How was this one? The more reviews I get the longer and sooner the next chapter will be. And reviews make me as happy as cookies! or any other thing that makes people happy...anyways REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**


	3. Running and Flashbacks

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Myer. Nothing belongs to me...except Liz.**

* * *

I looked at the clock, 12:43. Perfect time. Jake is deep in his sleep and Tiffany...well Tiffany woke up at every little noise but never paid it any attention to what it was. I took one last look around my room and opened my window. i grabbed my big bag and guitar case and slowly climbed down the tree. I ran quickly to the garage, I opened it and saw my car! Well they were gonna give it to me for my 16th but had already bought it. It was a Pontiac shiny and black! I turned it on, it made no sound at all. I put in the two bags and placed my small bike in the back. After a few minutes I was out of La Push. Forever!

ForgottenandLostForgottenandLostForgottenandLost& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & ForgottenandLostForgottenandLostForgottenandLost

Four weeks! FOUR WEEKS! Four weeks of seeing my face on "Have You Seen This Child Posters" and on the news between dodging the police and finding places to stay I was in the same boat as I was in four weeks ago! But now I was in Seattle in a Wal-Mart wearing a black hoodie covering my eyes, dark blue skinny jeans, and flats. Pretending I was fine and normal was easy...until I saw a pixie like girl with black hair looking at me weird. She began walking to me I back away into the hair product aisle. And then ran into the canned goods section and there she was waiting. With her hand out stretched she smiled and said, "Hi. I'm Alice...You look familiar. Have we met?" I was trapped.

* * *

(16 years ago)

**EPOV:**

She walked out the bedroom with her bags in her hands. "Edward, just let me go!"

"Bella! STOP! Why are you doing this?" Why would she leave?!

She stopped and turned around putting her bags down, "I have to! One day you'll understand!" she unlatched a necklace i bought for her, it was a big topaz in the shape of a heart on the back was engraved _E&B Forever_, she dropped it into my hand, "Give it to the next girl who steals your heart."

"No one else has it but you!" What was going through her mind?

She smiled as tears ran down her cheeks, "I didn't mean it would be a romance. And please...don't look for me." And with that Bella walked out of my life.

* * *

(Two Days Before Present)

**APOV:**

We were all sitting down watching T.V., well the news really but it's still T.V., on the screen the lady was saying something about a 15 year old runway

"It seems 15 year old Liz as her friends call her ran away almost four weeks ago, she left with most of her clothes a car that was going to a present for her 16th birthday. Friends say she never seemed unhappy but was always daydreaming about leaving La Push. If you see this girl please call the number on the screen." It showed her picture and then went on about the temperatures for the weekend.

"Sad," Esme began, "That some children run away when they leave a happy home behind and face the hardships of life that they forced on themselves. The poor dear!"

Edward shrugged, "It was her choice, people should be looking for her, even if she doesn't want them to!" there were double meaning behind his words.

"But she was adopted-ish. Her mom left her with her friend and it says her father doesnt know about her and probably doesn't want her." Jasper added.

"Well if I was that mother I would not have left her! I'd be glad to even HAVE her." Emmett just shrugged at her comment. I stayed quiet I had a feeling we would find out more about this "Liz".

* * *

**Okay so what 'cha think? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! If you have any ideas or anything just say so! THANKS!!  
**


	4. AN super important!

**A/N:**

**Okay i need some help. Should I continue this story (**D**) or delete it and try a whole different one? HELP! and im changing the reviews so you can tel****l me what you think even if you dnt have an account! (if you do please sign in!) THANKS!!**

Okay I have decided to go through with my story, I wasn't until I found out I actually had reviews so thank you:

And my next chapter should be out soon!

Love ya!

mz.edwardcullen95


	5. Shopping and Unexpected Strangers

**LPOV**

A week. I had been in hiding for a week. One week of seeing myself on television and on "Have You Seen This Child?" posterseverywhere. I even had to dress differently. Right now I was wearing a pair of old ripped jean, a very baggy black sweatshirt, and a black baseball cap that said "Bite Me." Right now I was at Wal-Mart buying toothpaste, soap, and some nonperishables. People were staring at me, but that was nothing unusual to me, I had grown accustom to the curious or sympathetic eyes. But the strangest ones were staring at me right now. It was a little nerving with her watching my every move with her creepy topaz eyes. Wait! Topaz? I walked into the next aisle and soon so did the noisy stranger. I began to grow nervous, I felt like I wanted to tell her everything. Tell her about my nightmares with the two strangers! The girl who sat in the forest crying until a search party found her, and the eyes, those red eyes that haunted me. I wanted to tell her that I missed feeling loved by Tiffany and the kids, and how I was scared of Jacob, and how I wanted to find out about my past, but how much that thought scared me as well! I quickly turned around to see she wasn't alone anymore. There was a tall blond guy with his arm around her tiny waist. Then I felt scared, and ran. I ran for a while to an empty book aisle. I turned around and saw the blond looking in each aisle for me with a smirk, he almost seemed entertained. I took off running again but bumped into something hard and cold, I fell back and hit my head, hard! **(A/N this is like concrete hard floor) **And suddenly I felt scared again and very sad, tears collected in my eyes, I looked up to see her blond friend standing there her. Why did he always make me feel so sad? I stared up at the beautiful young woman, tears staining my face, "WHAT DO YOUWANT FROM ME?!" I screamed. Her eyes grew wide as she whispered something too quickly and quietly for me to hear, he nodded and walked away quickly, holding his breath. She looked at me carefully.

"I know you! Where do I know you from?"

I shook my head, "You have to have the wrong girl."

She shook her head, "I have a VERY good memory."

I was about to answer when I finally noticed to moisture collecting on my head. I ran my fingers through it, only to see them blood stained. I gasped at the sight, when I took a breath I felt myself getting woozy just from the smell.

"Are you okay?" asked the worried stranger.

I mumbled a quick response, "The smell of blood gets me sick." My vision began to get cloudy and then everything faded to black. The last thing I heard was a worried, "Uh-oh."

* * *

**Okay, so this is my new chapter! yay. I um...LOOOOOOVE REVIEWS! They encourage me to write faster for the ones who reviewed! Thnx! D**


	6. Elizabeth with no last name

**LPOV**

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. My throat was dry. My stomach rumbled for attention. Just as I was about to get up, the pixie came in. She was holding a tray with an unopened root beer, and a warm pizza. She placed the tray in front of me and smiled encouraging.

"Why am I here?" Her smile never dropped.

"You hit your head, and you didn't want to go to the hospital. My dad's a doctor, you just have a few stitches."

"Oh, well, thank for not taking me."

"Your welcome! But that doesn't answer my question."

I starred at her, puzzled, "You didn't ask me one."

"Who are you?"

I bit my lip nervously, "If you promise not to call the cops I'll tell." She nodded. "I am the girl on all the posters, I am the example that parents use for what their kids shouldn't do. I am Elizabeth with no last name, I am the runaway you see on T.V."

She took a moment to take it all in, "I thought I saw you somewhere!"

I laughed and looked at the pizza, "It's not poisoned is it?"

She laughed, "No."

"Thanks, but I gotta go, keep on walking to no where."

She pouted her lip, "But it's snowing! And you should really meet my family! They're gonna be here tomorrow! Back from their camping trip!"

"I don't know..."

She gave me one of the best puppy dog pouts I've ever seen. "Do you practice that face in the mirror?"

She laughed, "Maybe!"

"Fine! But the day I feel I'm imposing I'm gone!"

She nodded, "Deal. And what you might think is imposing is normal for us."

"Whatever." I looked at the clock. 2:15 a.m.

"You should go back to sleep." I nodded and sleep took over.

**--hehehe! I was gonna end it here but i havent updated in a while so ya!--**

I woke up at 9:23. There was another tray with pancakes on it and a note.

_ When your done go down the stairs and I'll be waiting for you._

_-Alice C._

I quickly ate and ran down the stairs. There she was, reading a book.

"I'm here!" I said in a sing-song voice.

She smiled, but it dropped as she saw my outfit. My Vladamir Tod shirt was all wrinkled, my jeans were torn, but not in the stylish way. My hair was oily and tangled. It made me feel small and insignificant.

"We need to make a LITTLE change. Cullen's do not dress like that."

"How do you dress?"

She smiled, "I always have something."

**(IN ALICE'S ROOM)**

She pulled out a "sting color" sleeveless shirt, black skinny wool pants, and golden color ballerina flats.

She smiled at me, "Now you look like a Cullen."

* * *

**OKAY! SO HERE IS THIS NICE LONG CHAPTER! YAY! ANYWHO! I HAVE OUTFIT PIC ON MY PROFILE! REVIEW PLZ!!  
**


	7. Meeting the Family

**A/N: Okay, so i messed up. In chapter... Im to lazy to see what chapter it is, I put Liz meeting Alice. Im sorry and accidentally erased that document so I can't fix it. Oops. So plz totally ignore that part thanks! So...what was I gonna say? Oh! Ya! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except Liz, who is really cool!**

* * *

**LPOV**

After I was dressed Alice curled my hair so it framed my face perfectly. When she was done she looked at me, "Do you wear make-up?"

I shrugged, "Depending on my mood." She studied my face for a while, "How about, mascara, golden eye shadow, eyeliner, and lip gloss?" I nodded.

When she finished I had to admit, I looked pretty good. She told me to wait downstairs with her. We watch the news, and of course they brought up the Elizabeth investigation. She changed it to Sabrina the Teenage Witch, when I got uncomfortable with the subject. She looked up at the clock, "They should be here any minute." And like clockwork the door opened exactly a minute later. In walked four extremely beautiful people. The first was a tall brawny brunette, a kind motherly women with brown hair, a beautiful blond who could probably make Aphrodite cry, and then a boyish guy with untidy bronze hair, who looked miserable.

"Why, who is this, Alice" The women asked Alice.

Alice put her hand on my arm, "This is Elizabeth. Elizabeth this is Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward."

"Why is she here?" Asked the one called Edward.

Alice shot him a glare, "Because she has no where to stay." Esme looked confused, "And why is that, dear" Everyone looked at me as i chewed my lip nervously, ha, what do you know, there was lip gloss on it!

I whispered, more like muttered, "Cause I'm a runaway." Everyone gasped.

"Alice could we talk to you in the kitchen?" Edward asked. She nodded and everyone went except for Emmett and myself.

"So," he began, "Do you like video games?" I nodded enthusiacticly. "What about sports?"

"Of course! I love to run!"

He smiled, "Wanna play a game?"

"Which console?"

"WII!"

"You bet!" He put on sports, tossed me a controll, and started the boxing. He seemed shocked that I was almost beating him. He gave me KO just when everyone walked back in.

"What the heck is going on here?!" Edward yelled.

"Chill dude, I was just playing with Elizabeth."

"Look, Emily." Edward said.

"Elizabeth, but I like Liz."

"Emily, Elizabeth, Liz, whatever. Look I'm sorry but I'm sure you can just get a hotel room right?"

"Edward!" Esme reprimanded!

"It's fine. I would, but Alice asked me to stay for a little while, and I'm not old enough to get a room."

Everyone looked at me, "How old are you?" Rosalie asked.

"I turned 15 in June, which was almost four months ago." Everyone looked shocked, except for Emmett who let a whistle, I could tell we would get along.

"You don't look it."

"Thanks, I think."

"So see Edward," Alice told him pointing a finger, "She's to young! She shouldn't even be driving! If something happened to her how would you feel? I'd feel pretty bad!"

"I don't mean to cause any fighting, I should just leave." Edward was about to say something but Esme put her hand over his mouth.

"No, I wish you would stay, it would help me sleep better at night." Everyone tried to hide their smiles at that, I didn't know why.

"Okay, I guess I could stay for a little while." I yawned. "Would it be all right if I took a nap?"

She smiled, "Of course. We needed to talk anyways" I walked upstairs and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**(A/N thoughts are in italics)**

**EPOV**

We were on our way home, Emmett just finished another lecture about how I needed to stop being so depressed. When I walked in I saw her. A human. She had messy brown hair that Alice had curled, emerald green eyes, full pouty lips, perfect cheek bones, her blood smelled something like freesia or lavender. She seemed about seventeen or eighteen. She seemed familiar.

_She looks kinda like Bella. But prettier!  
_

I turned to glare at Emmett. I had a feeling we wouldn't be very close.

* * *

Okay, so Edwards pov was gonna be longer but i really wanted to get this chapter up! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	8. Hoodies and Shopping

**LPOV**

It has been two days since I was introduced to Alice's family. Later that night I met Carslile and Jasper, they were really nice. Edward and Rosalie aren't too crazy about me. That is very obvious. Alice, Emmett, and Esme are the closest to me. Jasper distanced himself but was friendly about it, and Carslile was usually at work. I liked all of them, they made feel a little self cautious, they were all so beautiful. I looked through all my clothes, everything was dirty. All I had was a Vladamir Todd hoodie, Dark Skinny Jeans, and black high tops. Esme was going to take me grocery shopping in five minutes. I put the clothes on, tied the laces and put my hair in a perky ponytail. As I ran down the stairs Emmett tool one look at my hoodie and started cracking up.

"Whats so funny?" I demanded! He took in large breaths of air trying to get something out. He gave out and pointed to my shirt. Jasper walked in and copied Emmett.

"What are you guys doing to poor-" He was on the floor holding onto her sides.

_!#&#!6_** FIVE MINUTES LATER AND ALL THE CULLEN CHILDREN ON THE FLOOR LAUGHING**_!#&()6_

"Okay guys," I said, "Stop laughing at the poor annoyed little girl please." Alice jumped up with a huge smile on her face. "I need to take you shopping!" Everyone stopped laughing and looked from my face to Alice's.

I shrugged, "Sure! That sounds like fun."

"Eeeesme!" Alice sang, "Would it be okay if I took Liz shopping instead?"

Esme walked in holding a list, "That would be wonderful Alice, it's fine with me Liz. Have fun." She walked out to the car and left.

"Okay, well, Rose, wanna go with us?" She shrugged, "Whatever, I'm bored here."

"Can I go?" asked Emmett

"Everyone's coming!" Alice announced

We all got into Emmett's huge jeep and went to the huge mall! It was crowded and everyone was checking out my friends. It got a little annoying after a while.

"Alice, all of us guys are gonna go look around, you guys can start and we'll meet at Dior in 30."

"Okay, bye Jazzy." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, which triggered many angry sighs from the surrounding girls. Our first store was Giorgio Armani.

I laughed, "You've got to be kidding me! I can't afford Armani and still pay for gas and my collage fund!"

She rolled her eyes, "Liz, dear, baby, this is all my treat."

I shook my head, "No, Alice really. It's okay, we can stop by, American Eagle."

"They do have cute t-shirts, but no. You are hanging with the Cullen family, we are making you stay, so we are going to pay. Trust me, I've gone to Paris for the day just to shop, please."

"Fine."

Alice and Rosalie walked around like they owned the place, grabbing a shirt, putting one back, they had about fifteen items each when they asked for a room. Alice tried on a hooded babydoll that she liked, Rose tried on a red v-neck dress. When they were done, they pushed me into a dressing room. I tried on some weird pants, some cute shirts, but my favorite was the dress. I saved it for last, not telling them how I much it looked so cute! It was a "pleated rouched silk dress" I put it on and it felt like it was made for me! I walked out and showed them. Alice put her hand over her mouth.

"OMG! Little Liz has the curse of curves!" I felt my cheeks blush.

"Wow Liz, you have to get that dress." I was shocked that Rosalie actually talked to me, "Um, thanks!"

Alice told me to keep on the black Rhinestone Cold Shoulder top and the black jeans on. We paid and left. Alice told it was time to go to Dior. The guys were already there.

Emmett whistled, "Hey, Alice, did you lose Liz? I mean we leave her with you two for an hour! But who is this little lady. Forget Liz, can we keep her?"

"Shut up Emmett! I can look like a girl!"

"But you choose to hide in sweatshirts and those hoodie things!"

"Whatever, but what Liz needs, is a haircut!" I looked at Alice. "Come on!"

**ONE VERY LONG HAIR HOUR LATER**

I touched the stranger in the mirror in the mirror, she was beyond beautiful. Her hair was layered so it naturaly framed her face, but it had the effect that ever girl wanted. It made her feel good too!

"Liz, you look like a total babe!" Emmett commented.

I hugged Alice "Thank you so much!" and she hugged back. On the way back I was thinking how this family made me feel so wanted, almost loved. I liked it, and for the first time, I wanted to stay.

* * *

**Okay ppls, I have an announcement! A while ago, I had another account, another story called 74 Years Later. Well, it somehow got deleted w/o me finishing, so should I finish it now? Hm. I'm still thinking, anywho, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! THANK YOU!!  
**

* * *


	9. AN

**A/N:**

**Um...hey everyone. This is an author's note, I'm sorry it's not an update, but this morning a very close friend of mine, passed away. She had leukemia. I'm really depressed right now, so I'm not sure when I'll update, but it won't be too long. Thanks.**

** 95**


	10. Stupid Bottle

**December 10, 2008**

**LPOV**

It had been about over two months with me living in the glorious Cullen house. There was constant shopping trips, and at randoms times every week some of them would go camping.

They has politely asked me to every time, but when I told them how camping wasn't my thing they stopped. I had gotten a job working in bookstore, no one was able to recognize me with

the brown wig and all the make-up. Today, everyone was out, except Edward and myself. We weren't close at all but I had to speak to him when I got stuck inside a root beer bottle. Yes,

only me could do such wonderful things. I walked up the stairs without tripping- very proud of myself- and knocked on his door with my free hand.

"What's up Lacy?"

Ugh, he knows my name, he just does to make me feel unwanted, "I need some help..." not wanting to correct him.

He groaned, "Come in."

I opened the door slowly, I'd never been in his room before. It was awesome! There were CDs and albums everywhere, a golden bed was in the middle of the room, right next to it was a nightstand with a few pictures on it.

"What did you do this time?"

I raised my hand slowly, "I don't know how I did it. I'm sorry, but I really don't think I could walk across a flat surface without hurting myself." I joked, but I swear he flinched at me words.

"Just sit on my bed while I go find something to get that off."

When I sat, I looked at his picture. The first was of a girl, she was beautiful. She had brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, that one seemed to be facing his bed. The second was of

Edward and the girl, they were both laughing, it looked so natural, as if someone had walked in and taken the picture without them even noticing. And the way they looked into each

others eyes. It just screamed love. And the third was a photo booth picture framed it had all the originals: Smile pose, serious pose, funny pose, and the last they were kissing. What

had happened? He seemed so happy there. And she looked so familiar, like from a dream...

"I found some ointment to ease it out." He came into the room, he quickly began putting it on.

"Who is that, in the pictures?"

He frowned, "That was Bella, she was my girlfriend. She lived here too, but one day she left, and I don't know why, but I haven't heard from her since."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I hadn't even noticed the bottle was off, I decided to share a story too. "My mother left me on her friends front steps, I never met her."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I'll let you go...." that's when it caught my eye. HER necklace, Jake had kept a drawing that my mother had made of the necklace, because she had missed it so much. I couldn't stop myself, I walked over to it to pick it up.

"What are you doing? Stop! That's Bella's!" He grabbed it out of my hands.

I flinched, "I'm sorry!" I ran out of the room and into the living room.

I saw my guitar case in the corner, took it out and began playing.

_You don't know how it feels, to be your own best friend..._

I broke off in sobs, I was my only best friend!

"You play very nice." the velvet voice said.

"Thanks."

"I play the piano."

"Would you mind playing for me?"

He thought about it, "Sure." He played a beautiful melody, it was a lullaby. I was sure.

"That was beautiful."

"I wrote it for her..." He seemed lost in thought until the door opened and Alice ran in.

"Guess what? Guess guess!"

"I'm getting a car for Christmas!"

"Maybe, but you guys know how the hospital needs some donations right now, especially during Christmas season?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, we're going to hold an AWESOME, HUGE, CHRISTMAS BALL!!!!"

"Where?"

"Here! And that means shopping...."

Oh great.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for making you wait so long! But heres a new chapter with some daddy daughter time! lol. Anywho please review, cuz then I feel bad for making all those people wait. (sigh)**

**But I would like to tell everyone thanks for all their understandings about my lost. If any of you live in Yuma, then you know that she touched everyones heart, if you didn't know her you might of heard of the walk their having for her this Saturday. Once again thanks for everything! R&R please!  
**


	11. A Sad Mistake

**LPOV**

Everyone was out doing things for the big ball except for Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper. I'd been doing homework Esme had been giving me so I wouldn't fall behind. I walked out of the

room, bored, so I decided to sneak up one the two boys. I was very quite, until I saw. The two boys were throwing rocks, correction, HUGE massive boulder as if they were simple

ounces. And the noise! I gasped and they both turned immediately! Without even saying anything they RAN! and I mean FAST! Emmett grabbed my arms as Jasper ran somewhere.

When I managed to look at him...he was sad. And I knew exactly what his eyes were saying, _"Dang it Liz, why did you have to find out? Why couldn't you have just been a good girl so we _

_wouldn't have to do this?!"_

I looked at him with an apologetic expression. Jasper came back and put a weird smelling cloth under my nose. I didn't fight, at all. When Emmett grabbed me I was still, and now with

whatever what was on this cloth, I inhaled. I took deep breaths so it wouldn't be slow, and I felt my eyes become heavy and the finally closed, in the presence of two people I

considered my family, and when I die I would rather it be with them around me...


	12. Not Yet!

**LPOV**

I woke up with everyone around me, but no one noticed. They were all arguing. I knew it was because of me, and that me feel horrible. I began crying, first silent tears, then hard sobs.

Everyone turned to me.

"See!" Alice yelled at Jasper, "you two scared her so now she thinks we're gonna kill her or something!"

"How is this my fault? What would you have done?"

Esme sat next to me, huh, I guess I was laying on a couch, "Sweetie," she moved my hair, "what's wrong?"

"Don't fight because of me! If I'm going to cause so much trouble than just kill me! No one would care!"

"I would." said a quiet voice everyone turned to with a shocked expression, Rosalie.

"Me too," said everyone except for Edward who had his head in his hands.

"You are a part of our family, and it's time you learn some things about us."

---

And as Carlisle talked I listened, nodded my head, and when he was done I was quiet soaking it all in.

"Ok." I let out a breath as I said that.

"Okay? We tell you we're vampires and you say ok?" Emmett laughed.

"But your good, and you've been doing good with me living here so far. So why can't everything be the same?"

"We can try that, it will work!" Alice said with a smile.

And from that day foward I was no longer Liz Black, I was Liz Cullen.

* * *

**Getting Ready Before The Ball**

**LPOV**

I sat in Alice's bathroom, Rosalie doing my hair (we had actually become friends in a very short time), Alice was painting my nails and doing my make-up. My dress was BEAUTIFUL! It

was an emerald green, which really brought out my eyes. When they were done I was beautiful. Alice left to go get something and Rosalie put her arms around my waist from

behind me and her chin rested on my shoulder.

"You look beautiful." she told me.

I laughed, "Really hard to believe with you next to me."

She rolled her eyes, "I know that you are prettier than my human self, and are competition for me now."

Alice 'danced' in holding a pink velvet box, "I wore this at the first ball that was thrown in my honor, I want you to wear it." she put the small tiara in my hair, kissed me on the check

and went to go put her dress on.

I was to sit in my room until Emmett came to get me, he lead me near the staircase where I could hear him speaking, "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, the newest member of

my family, Liz Cullen!"

I walked by myself to the bottom of the stairs where Carlisle kissed my check, and I knew that tonight was going to be perfect!

* * *

**You guys thought that she was dead huh? Well not yet! :P**

**Lol, well please review!!! I have over 100 hits on the last chapter and only two reviews! Thank you to the two who did it meant sooooo much! :) You don't need an account to **

**review with my stories!**

yente: you didn't leave me your e-mail so I cnt email it to u! :'( Thanks for the review though!


	13. I Saw Mommy

** LPOV**

The dance was amazing! I was pretty sure the entire town was there. I danced with all the guys and when it was time, Alice led me to the back of the stage the boys had built. She

handed me pink flannel pj's, teased my hair, put it into two pigtails on the top of my head, and gave me a teddy bear. It was perfect for the song I would be preforming. When we were

done, Alice introduced me, and hit play.

_I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus  
Underneath the mistletoe last night  
She didn't see me creep down the stairs to have a peek  
She thought that I was tucked up in my Bedroom fast asleep_

_Then I saw mommy tickle Santa Claus  
Underneath his beard so snowy white  
What a laugh it would have been  
If daddy had only seen  
Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night._

_I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus  
Underneath the mistletoe last night  
She didn't see me creep down the stairs to have peek  
She thought that I was tucked up in my Bedroom fast asleep._

_Then I saw mommy tickle Santa Claus  
Underneath his beard so snowy white  
What a laugh it would have been  
If daddy had only seen  
Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night._

_Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night._

When I was done, the crowd erupted into applause. I bowed and Rosalie ushered me backstage once more so Alice could get me ready for the last song which would be in about an

hour. She put me in a cute red velvet dress that went just below my knee with white trimming on the bottom. Rose put my hair in an up-do, complete with new make-up and jewlery.

"Hey, Alice?" She looked up from taking a hot roller out of her hair.

"Yeah sweetie?"

I stood up from my chair, "I'm gonna sneak out for some fresh air, don't worry, I promise I'll be back on time?"

"Promise?"

"Never break 'em" I ran out, while wearing three inch heels, and leaned against a tree.

"What are you doing here?" Edward said, climbing out from sitting on a tree branch.

"I just-" he pulled me behind a tree as two teens talked.

"I'm telling you man! That chick looked just like the missing one!"

"Sha man! We should totally call that number on the screen." They ran off and I looked at Edward.

"Why'd you have to come here Liz? Why did you stay?"

"Because everyone wanted me to, and they said I'm family now."

"YOU WILL NEVER BE MY FAMILY! NEVER! AND HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT THAT MAYBE YOUR MOM DITCHED YOU 'CUZ SHE KNEW WHAT A WITCH YOU WOULD BE?"

Tears ran down my face as I spoke very quietly, "That's not true, and I hate you!" I had already taken my heels off and I ran. I ran away from Edward, the house, and the party. I ran

until it started raining. The ground became slippery with my tights on. As I crossed the road I tried to stop before any cars came, but I slipped and fell, right as I saw the bright

headlights coming right my way.

* * *

**CPOV**

I was dancing with Esme as my work cell went off, I quickly excused myself and answered it.

**ESPOV**

Carlisle told me that he had to go to the hospital, there had been a accident and he was needed at the hospital.

"Mom?"

"Yes Alice?'

"Have you seen Liz?"

"No dear," my cell rang and I picked it up.

"Esme?"

It was Carlisle and he sounded bad, "Yes, what's wrong?"

"Liz! It was Liz in the accident! Bring everyone to the hospital. Hurry!" The line went dead and quickly looked around for my children.


	14. Healing

**EPOV**

As we walked into the hospital I thought, maybe this was my fault. Nah, she was the one who ran off! Carlisle let us into her room where she lay. And then I saw her! _HER!_ Her chocolate

brown hair laid on the pillow. Surely Carlisle had made a mistake! Bella was right there! Laying in a hospital bed...all bandaged up...and broken, but it wasn't her...it was Liz.

"She had broken a leg, arm, rib, and her nose. She had a concussion and was in an induced coma."

Esme stepped next to her bed, "What do you mean _was_?"

"She has been healing at a shockingly rapid speed. Her nose and leg has healed, she should wake up soon"

"Carlisle, Emmett and I have been keeping something from you guys..." Carlisle nodded at Jasper to continue, "The sniff stuff we usually use had run out. So I grabbed the bottle next to it.

It should have either killed her or put her in a coma. She woke up two hours later." Everyone looked shock.

"Thank you for telling us this Jasper, but does anyone know why she ran."

Rosalie stepped up, "She was with Edward last."

Everyone starred at me, "We got into a little fight and she ran off, nothing big."

"Well, I found something for Liz." Carlisle said a little smug and showed us a file, "It's hers! It has her birth certificate!"

We heard a small sound, groaning and Liz opened her eyes, "mmmmm."

"Shhh, it's alright Liz." Esme cooed.

"No." she said in a groggy voice, "birth..."

"Do you want to read it?"

"No! You." her eyes shut and she fell asleep once more.

Carlisle handed me the folder, "You do it."

"Why me?"

"I just have a feeling, read it."

I sighed and took out the paper, looked at it. And dropped it on the floor in shock.


	15. Family

**CPOV**

Edward seemed to be in some kind of shock, but I picked up the paper and read it out loud.

"Elizabeth Marie Alice Rose Esmay Cullen. Born June 20th 2006, Mother Isabella Marie Cullen. Father Edward Anthony Cullen."

I looked at everyones shocked faces Emmett picked up Edward and started shaking him, "You STUPID IDIOT! YOUR THE REASON YOUR OWN DAUGHTER IS IN HERE!" Jasper and Rosalie

pulled him off as Edward walked over to Liz and spoke shaky.

"That's mine?"

"That's the reason she left! She was pregnant! And she propably thought we wouldn't believe it was Edward's!" Alice exclaimed.

"And the reason Liz can heal she's half!" Rosalie said

Jasper spoke next, "Uncle Jake. Jake. Jacob. Jacob Black! Bella's friend. Werewolf, bad temper. And her probably didn't like how much she looked like the both of you...or acted stubborn like Bella and determined like you."

"Well," I said, "I say we let Edward have some time with his daughter."

Esme went over to kiss her head, "I guess she found her family."

* * *

**Ok! sorry so short! But please review people! I get so many hits and like four reviews! You don't have to have an acount to review! PLEASE!**


End file.
